zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Hazards
Of course the first main hazard in a undead world is the Zombie. But throughout the world there can be several things that can bring you harm and slow you down on the road to salvation. Radiation In an attempt to contain a zombie threat, nations could use their own nuclear payload to stop or slow down the spread of the undead. Causing much of the land to be poisoned by radiation from bombs or even from a meltdown of abandoned Nuclear Reactors. The damage done by this can cause people in a radiation field to become ill and even die. Radiation also robs the soil of nutrients, killing plants and the animals that feed on them. If radiation is a potential hazard, survivors should keep a Geiger Counter with them, and avoid irradiated areas by finding a way around. Although radiation-proof suits and gear do exist, they are difficult to find and may not be reliable. Chemical spills Similar to radiation, abandoned storages for hazardous chemicals will leak in the end. Although not all of them will be airborne and make being in the area dangerous, soil, water and plantlife will be contaminated. Streams can carry chemicals long ways. Having someone with knowledge of chemicals and how to diagnose food in your group can help avoiding this. Traps In attempt to keep an area safe, survivors could make simple but dangerous traps to stop the zombie threat. Unfortunately you can also get caught in one of the traps. Mines Military forces with access to explosives could have left mines on the ground as an area denial tactic. Although mines are usually deployed to kill zombies, they are just as lethal to survivors. In addition to footstep-activated land mines, trip-wire mines can also be used to secure a perimeter. Minefields are often marked with posted signs so that survivors will not try to cross them. When forced to cross a minefield, one should move slowly and carefully. Metal detectors are the best way to check a path for mines, but simple tools such as long sticks and thrown rocks can also be used. If you suspect you have triggered a mine, quickly hit the deck and cover your head. Only take cover where you have previously been so you don't fall on another mine close by. Pits Described in World War Z pits are used as ways for zombies to fall into a deep-hole and not to be able climb out of while special teams would burn the undead corpses. This could be a easy trap to get out of if you fall victim to it as long as you are the only one in there. Unfortunately this may not always be the case, as described in their original purpose, zombies could be inside a pit and if you fall in with them. Then all you become is a literal buffet for the undead. It is advised that you look out for leaves that look like they are covering something and to always watch your footing when traveling in areas with natural ground cover. A variant of a pit is a spiked pit,or Punji pit, where at the bottom there are many sharp spikes where victims can be impaled on. These were used mostly in the Vietnam War and are usually deployed in large quantities. Bombs In their attempt to stop the zombies, many militia around the world will use airplanes to drop bombs. The problem is that unexploded bombs can stay armed for long time, and can explode with the slightest touch. Unlike mines, unexploded bombs are very hard to detect. Normally more spread out than mines they can be more difficult to find with simple tools like rocks or long sticks, but still have larger bombing radius. Because of all this, it is best to find another way if the area you are trying to cross is suspected to have been heavily bombed. Secured Rooms When entering a house and finding a door that is heavily locked this could be a potential safe room or hive of zombies. Doors are locked for a reason, either they were trying to keep someone out or they were trying to keep someone in. In order to tell the difference of which one it is, there are some signs to keep in mind. *'Padlock' If it is on the front of the door, then they were trying to lock someone in. One reason why this may have happened is the person was bitten and their group locked them inside so no one else would be hurt. *'Scratches' If there are scratches on the front of the door, then that means survivors were inside the room and zombies were outside trying to claw their way in. Be extremely careful, as the survivors inside may not have been able to get out and became infected, themselves. Bandits See Bandits. Bandits or Raiders are humans who will attack other survivors. Their motives are various, and can include anything such as theft, murder, or general harassment. Bandits can vary from loose groups of violent, wandering thieves to highly organized groups and syndicates. Bandits' backgrounds can also vary. They could be anything from civilians desperate for supplies to rogue military units who feel free to take what they want due to their military status and superior firepower. Survival is the main objective. As they may outnumber and out-gun you, one should use discretion and pick battles wisely. Contaminated Food and Water Water is a necessity for all forms of natural life to live, but not all water is potable, or safe to drink. Water systems may not be properly maintained anymore so chemicals, metals, or even the undead disease may be contaminating even the safest water sources. However, even the filthiest water can be made safe by purifying it. Boiling water, or using water purifiers can make water safe to drink. Food is another matter. Eating food that has spoiled or may be infected, can cause sickness or death. Avoid eating spoiled food at all costs. Spoiled food usually gives clear warnings through smell and/or appearance, so if something looks bad or smells bad, it is probably best to be disposed of. However, spoiled fruit can be turned into ethanol, which will be valuable beyond measure as fuel, but, without knowledge and the equipment of how to produce it, it could be good for nothing. Wildlife Wildlife is also a hazard that varies from terrain to terrain. If you are in the desert, this is one of your biggest problems, with death hiding in plain sight, the poisonous snakes may be right outside shelter. Anyway, you should keep fit with bug repellent.Category:Survival